mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal guards
The royal guards are a group of white and dark gray Pegasus, unicorn, and Earth pony stallions clad in gold-colored armor, who serve Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They act as bodyguards for the princesses, ceremonial guards in festivities, and chauffeurs in several occasions. The guards' helmet crests are reminiscent of Greek Corinthian helmets and medieval Barbuts Helmets, and are also the same color as their tails and mane. The guards are generally shown wearing extremely serious expressions and usually don't speak, but when they do, their voice is provided by Jayson Thiessen or Andrew Francis. Their cutie marks are obscured by their uniforms.__TOC__ Unicorn guards The unicorn guards first appear in the show's title sequence, standing at the feet of Princess Celestia's throne. Their next appearance is in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Set in Twilight Sparkle's flashback, eight gray unicorn guards play fanfare for Princess Celestia as she comes on stage and raises the sun for the Summer Sun Celebration. The guards remain expressionless throughout the ceremony. They stand at the aisles of the theater in Hearth's Warming Eve. .]] They have more active roles in two episodes: They guard the VIP balcony and allow Rarity to enter it at the Wonderbolts race in the episode Sweet and Elite, where the color of their magical glow is green. Unicorn Guards appear in It's About Time wearing different uniforms, featuring helmets with flowing crests and redesigned armor. They patrol the Canterlot Archives and one of them, who recognizes Twilight Sparkle, unlocks the restricted "Star Swirl the Bearded" wing for her, even though at first she tries to avoid them and dreads being discovered sneaking about but finds herself eventually cornered. Many unicorn guards of multiple colors appear in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Pegasus guards Princess Celestia's Pegasus guards During the first episode, a pair of the more commonly seen white-coat Pegasus guards chauffeur Twilight Sparkle and Spike from Canterlot to Ponyville in a flying chariot. Their following appearance is in the second episode, when the Mayor commands three of them to stop Night Mare Moon, she strikes them with lightning bolts to swat them away. The guards later draw the royal chariot into town at the end of the episode. They briefly appear in Swarm of the Century, driving Celestia's flying chariot, and in Sonic Rainboom, accompanying Celestia in her spectator box at Cloudsdale's stadium. .]] They make their only speaking appearance in A Bird in the Hoof, where they guard the Princess and search for her pet bird, Philomena. Two guards stand on duty at the entrance to Sugarcube Corner where Celestia is staying. They are pestered by Rainbow Dash who tries to elicit a response from them, but they remain stoic and silent. Soon afterwards, they hinder Fluttershy's entrance until Twilight confirms she's allowed inside. Later, a guard notifies Celestia that the mayor seeks an audience with her. Even later, two guards are sent to inform Twilight that the Princess's bird is missing, and they continue looking for the bird throughout the episode. The episode ends with the bird tickling the guards and making them laugh at Rainbow Dash's request. Many Pegasus guards of multiple colors appear in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Hearth's Warming Eve guards The Pegasus guards featured in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant share the same design as Celestia's Pegasus guards, but have a different color scheme and a lightning bolt emblem instead of a star-shaped emblem. Princess Luna's guards Princess Luna's guards chauffeur Luna's flying carriage in Luna Eclipsed. A guard also appears in the Castle Creator game. Luna's guards have dark gray coats, bat wings, tufted ears, and cat-like vertical slits for pupils. They wear lavender-colored armor. M.A. Larson and Lauren Faust have stated that Luna's guards are a separate race from Pegasi and come from "deep caves inside the mountains." However, Gameloft's My Little Pony mini-site refers to one of Luna's royal guards as a "cool-looking Pegasus." Earth pony guards Two of the royal guards seen overlooking the station in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 have no wings or a horn, marking them as Earth pony guards. Another Earth pony guard appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 1, informing Princess Celestia about the return of the Crystal Empire, this also marks the first time in the series that a Royal Guard has removed his helmet, confirming at least for the Guard in question that the crest on their helmet matches their mane color. Crystal Empire guards First appearing in the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls, these Crystal Ponies serve as the primary security and defense force of the Crystal Empire. They are similar to the Canterlot Earth pony guards except they have the exclusive crystal sheen effect and wear armor with more decorative details. Notable members Shining Armor Shining Armor is introduced as the Captain of the Royal Guards in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. He is the older brother of Twilight Sparkle and husband of Princess Cadance. Caramel, Cherry Fizzy, Noteworthy, and Meadow Song serve closely to Shining Armor in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Flash Sentry Flash Sentry is a new character who appears in the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls. He first appears as a Royal Pegasus Guard who greets Twilight Sparkle upon her arrival at the Crystal Empire Castle. In the alternate world, Twilight encounters his human counterpart and the two develop a close relationship with each other. When Twilight returns to Equestria, she shows a firm attraction to her world's Flash Sentry despite the fact that the two are completely different and separate of each other. Flash Sentry ID EG.png|Flash Sentry's human counterpart. Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description Royal Guard: The Royal Guard pegasus ponies serve as the protectors of Princess Celestia and all of Equestria. Princess Luna's Royal Guard: Princess Luna's protector ponies are identified by their dark coats and manes, as well as their purple armor. Quotes Gallery References ru:Королевские Стражники sv:Kungliga vakter Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Earth ponies Category:Male characters